El principiode una pesadillay el final de un sueño
by Lian Black
Summary: bueno espero que les guste este fic es el segundo que hago de Harryginny ya que normalmente escribo los DracoGinny. les repito por fa sean buenos conmigo capitulo 7 arriba va a llover! para los que estaban esperando capitulo final
1. Default Chapter

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 1 

_Caminaba sobre un pasillo oscuro de una Mansión en quien sabe donde, pero yo a eso no la daba importancia, seguí caminando y entro a un a habitación, todo adornado con cosas de bebé, como una cuna donde se encontraba el mismo totalmente dormido, juguetes y hasta una pequeña escoba mágica._

_Mientras contemplaba aquel hermoso cuarto, escucho una voz que provenía desde abajo, esa voz por alguna razón se le hacia familiar._

_Decidió bajar para ver de quien era esa voz tan angelical para sus oídos._

_Se encontró con una bella imagen de una joven pelirroja, él creyó que esa persona era Ginny pero se equivoco al ver a aquellos ojos esmeraldas, su corazón comenzó a palpitar tan rápido que no noto que alguien más estaba allí._

_- Lily, apurare acuérdate que a Sirius no le gusta esperar y ya sabes como se pone cuando espera el postre que tu haces-dijo un joven con gafas y de cabellos negros a su esposa._

_A lo lejos se escucho la voz del merodeador mencionado._

_- Lily!! Tengo hambre!!!-dijo canuto sentado en la mesa del comedor._

_- Tienes razón creo que debo servirle a él primero- dijo Lily con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llevaba en una bandeja, cuatro  pequeños platos con porciones de una torta casera de chocolate._

_Harry al contemplar esta escena, lo único que pudo articular fue: - Mamá... papá._

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Harry se sentó en un sillón que estaba cerca de la mesa, al parecer sus padres no lo podían ver._

_Pasaron un rato hasta que los dos merodeadores se retiraron hacia sus respetivas casas._

_El joven matrimonio entró tranquilamente de nuevo a su hogar._

_Lily se fue los cuartos de arriba mientras que James se quedaba abajo leyendo el "Profeta"._

_Ninguno de ellos sintió que dos magos encapuchados se dirigían hacia su casa. Uno de ellos era alto y se podía sentir en sus alrededores miedo y terror mientras que en el otro se sentía nerviosismo y entusiasmo._

_El más grande de los dos, saco su varita de entre su túnica y dijo casi como un susurro un "Alohomora" y con un leve plop, se abrió la puerta de la entrada de la casa de los Potter._

_Entraron parece que aun los dueños de la casa no se percataron que tenían visita. Hasta que llegaron al comedor._

_James se paro de repente de su sillón (el mismo donde había estado anteriormente Harry) saco fugazmente su varita y miro hacia las escaleras..._

_- Lily, sea lo que sea no bajes, cuida a Harry!!!!!-grito lo más que pudo._

_Lily escucho el grito de su esposo, le hizo caso agarro al pequeño Harry. Ya en sus brazos escucho el grito de un hombre y pudo reconocer a Voldemort gritándole a James un "crucio", no se escucho ningún grito._

_Después de un rato se sintió pronunciar un "Avada Kedavra", antes de eso sintió a James decirle desde abajo un "TE AMO"._

_Lily comenzó a sollozar en silencio aun con Harry en brazos sabia lo que había ocurrido después de esa maldición... James estaba muerto, sintió en su corazón que el amor de su vida ya no se encontraba allí._

_Se sintieron pasos o mejor dicho zancadas. Ella ya no tenía escapatoria. _

_Lily puso al pequeño Harry en la mesa donde le cambiaba los pañales y le dio la espalda a su bebé mirando de frente al asesino de su esposo._

_- Vamos Lily se que te quieres unir a mi, no te hagas rogar y ven junto a mi- dijo Voldemort arrastrando las palabras._

_- Primero muerta antes de unirme a un montón de ratas traicioneras como los tuyos- respondió Lily aun con lágrimas en los ojos. _

_- Oh! creo que sin querer ofendiste a unos de tus amigos- dijo Voldemort mientras llamaba a su sirviente._

_- Qu... qué le hiciste? no... No... Por qué? -pregunto Lily sin creer a  quien tenia al frente de ella, era uno de sus muy queridos amigos._

_- Por qué? eso es muy fácil de responder, tu amigo tenia miedo de morir y como es débil decidió buscar a alguien fuerte para que lo protegiera- respondió El señor tenebroso y agrego- y mira te trajo un presente._

_Peter tiro en frente de ella el cuerpo inerte de su esposo, mientras soltaba una pequeña risita nerviosa._

_Lily abrió tan grande los ojos como pudo al ver a James, su James muerto enfrente de ella. Él que siempre defendía a Peter, que siempre lo ayudo en lo que podía y... ahora lo había traicionado._

_- Si me permites mí adorada Lily tengo algo que hacer así que por favor hazte aun lado- dijo Voldemort mientras sacaba nuevamente su varita._

_- No lo are, primero muerta antes que mates a mi bebé-dijo ella decidida._

_- Oh, con que te haces la difícil, Eh?- dijo Voldemort- creo que no me quedas más remedio que matarte- dijo con una lagrima de cocodrilo._

_- Pues hazlo de una buena vez- dijo Lily._

_- Emm, déjame pensarlo, eh... nope-dijo el lord mientras le hacia una seña a colagusano para que la corriera del lugar._

_Este obedeció y la agarro por los brazos y la saco del camino._

_Lord Voldemort se acerco lentamente hacía el pequeño Harry y a menos de dos metros levanto su varita y pronuncio "Avada Kedavra"._

_Él no se dio cuenta de que el hechizo choco con Lily y esta callo inmediatamente muerta._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~_

_- NNNOOO!!!-grito Harry al recordar la imagen de los cuerpos de sus padres que yacían en el piso del cuarto._

_Se levanto de su cama, todo había sido un sueño, pero que parecía tan real, el estaba totalmente empapado en sudor._

_Era las una de la mañana y aún no recordaba donde se encontraba, hasta que sintió la voz de su mejor amigo a un costado, ahora ya lo sabía estaba en la "madriguera"._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~_

_Harry se sentó en su cama, ya todo estaba claro después de haberse lavado el rostro._

_La batalla final había comenzado ya en su séptimo año no asistía al colegio de magia y hechicería, "Hogwarts"._

_Él ahora estaba en la "madriguera" a causa de que el Lord oscuro había asesinado a sus tíos y a su primo por ser muggles._

_Gracias a Merlín, él se había ido a comprar cosas para la cena de ese día._

_Harry al no poder conciliar el sueño bajo por las escaleras para ir a la pequeña sala de aquel hogar._

_Se sentó agarro un libro que se encontraba allí y lo comenzó a leer, a lo lejos se podía escuchar explosiones y gritos._

_Sí, la batalla se había expandido bastante._

_- Qué haces levantado a esta hora?- pregunto una voz detrás de Harry._

_- Nada, y vos?- pregunto Harry al ver a la dueña de la voz._

_- Solo vine por un vaso de agua y a leer un poco- respondió Ginny._

_- No puedes dormir?- pregunto Harry_

_- Si._

_Ninguno de los dos podía creer que podían hablar con tanta tranquilidad._

_Claro como ya todos sabemos que la menor de los pelirrojos siempre fue tímida con el niño de ojos verdes, y en este momento estaban de lo más tranquilos charlando sacándose el nerviosismo que al principio rondaba._

_Desde esa noche comenzó una hermosa amistad entre Ginny y Harry._

**_N/A:_**

**_Holasss gente linda del ff, se que este capitulo me quedo horrible  pero el próximo va a estar  un poco mejor._**

**_Bye_**


	2. 2

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 2 

_- Ron, cuando vendrá Hermione?- pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo._

_- Harry ya te lo dije ella llegara hoy en la tarde- respondió mirando a su amigo._

_- Qué!!- dijo Harry sorprendido._

_- Que te pasa que andas tan despistado?-pregunto Ron pero después cambio su rostro- Ah!, no me digas porque ya se la razón es que en estos días andas muy pegadito de mi hermana y por eso es que te comportas de esa manera._

_::con__ ojitos de gato y totalmente sonrojado::- Eso no es verdad, no ando pegado a tu hermana es solo que...- el ojiverde no sabía que responder._

_- Solo qué? Harry amigo- dijo Ron con un rostro malicioso- sabes que tengo razón y por eso no  puedes responder._

_- Ginny y yo solo somos amigos- dijo Harry aun más colorado que el cabello de Ron._

_- Ja!, admítelo ahora andas más colorado que antes cuando estas con mi hermana- dijo Ron con una sonrisa._

_- Ronald Weasley!!! Cierra la boca de morsa que tienes- dijo una voz._

_Ron creyendo que era su mamá se dio lentamente la vuelta para recibir el regaño de su madre pero en vez de eso recibió una mirada de enojo de su hermana menor, en ese momento la voz de Ginny era parecida a la de la señora Weasley cuando se enojaba con los chicos._

_Ambos chicos miraban aterrorizados a la menor de los Weasley  esperando a que ocurriera lo peor._

_- Solo vine a decirte que Hermione ya llegó  y que esta en la cocina hablando con mamá- dijo Ginny se dio la vuelta para ver a Harry- Y Harry hoy te quiero mostrar algo que de seguro te va a gustar- dijo pero esta vez su voz sonó dulce y tranquilo como siempre._

_- Claro- dijo Harry mirando con asombro al cambio tan rápido del temperamento de Ginny._

_- Creo que esta demasiado tiempo con mamá- dijo ron con una gotita en la frente._

_- Si- fue lo único que dijo el ojiverde._

_Los chicos se dirigieron a la cocina para saludar a la recién llegada. Esta los abrazo a penas los vio, los dos se quedaron estáticos hasta que Harry le devolvió el abrazo pero en cambio Ron no podía reaccionar y aparte estaba totalmente colorado._

_- Los extrañe tanto, que bien que se encuentren bien estaba tan preocupada, ya no veía la hora de verlos- dijo Hermione._

_- Nosotros también te extrañamos Herms, pero alguien que yo sé no paraba de pensar en ti- dijo Harry a modo de venganza mirando a Ron que este se puso aun más que rojo que su cabello._

_~~~~~******~~~~~~_

_Nos dirigimos al cuarto de Ron para charlar un rato pero extrañamente no me sentí cómodo dejar afuera a Ginny ya que siempre  que me encontraba solo en la mañana en la "Madriguera" ella estaba conmigo. Me di la media vuelta para verla y allí estaba hablando con la señora Weasley._

_- Hey Gin… quieres acompañarnos?-pregunto mientras las orejas de ella se cubrían de un rojo intenso._

_- Seguro que no molesto?, porque ustedes tienen que hablar muchas cosas y creo que yo voy a estar de más- pregunto Ginny mientras nos miraba a los tres._

_- En lo absoluto si sabes que hablamos de las cosas que esta ocurriendo ahora y vos de seguro no vas a estar de más en nuestra conversación, además a ninguno de nosotros nos molesta tu presencia- dije tranquilamente sin mirar a Ron y a Hermione._

_- Esta bien, pero antes Harry lo que te tengo que mostrar es importante es solo un minuto- dijo Virginia._

_- Ok, chicos suban yo ya voy- dije mientras me dirigía hacía la pelirroja._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~~_

_Estábamos cerca del pequeño bosque que estaba  justo detrás del jardín de la casa._

_Nos acercamos a la orilla, ella se agacho levanto lo que parecía ser una perilla, jalo de esta y  lo que salio de esta era una cajita de madera._

_La abrió, no pude ver el contenido de esta porque Ginny lo tapaba._

_- Se que te va a sorprender y que también te va a gustar, estuve buscándolo por todo Hogwarts por varios años y por fin lo encontré- dijo Ginny mientras me entregaba la caja._

_Me estaba mirando ansiosa a que la abriera  y cuando lo hice… _

_- Wow!!- exclame al ver un cuadro, una pulsera, una foto un poco gastada, un relicario   y un par de anteojos parecidos a los míos y  aparte de esas cosas había una carta._

_- Que esperas ábrelo- dijo la menor de los Weasley con esa mirada ansiosa._

_La carta  estaba en blanco pero al cabo de un rato comenzaron a aparecer distintas caligrafías en esta, esta carta era parecida al mapa del merodeador._

_Para nuestro futuro hijo James  __(ya te dije que se va a llamar  Harry, no James)._

_Bueno en fin para nuestro futuro hijo…_

_Y también futuro sobrino mío _

_(Remus ya te dije  que va ser MI sobrino)._

O ya basta ustedes dos, me parece que cuando lea esto mi hijo ya va estar bastante trastornado.

_¬¬! No tenias que hablarnos así Lily._

_Basta sigamos con la carta!!_

_T__T no te enojes Cornamenta._

_Bueno en donde estaba._

_En el principio James._

_Déjalo yo lo sigo._

_Harry hijo se que te estarás preguntando porque dejamos este intento de carta en Hogwarts._

_En fin estábamos en una clase aburrida de historia de la magia, con tu padre, Sirius y Remus decidimos hacerte esta carta para contarte algunas anécdotas de lo que hacíamos nosotros en el colegio._

_Y es por eso que decidimos escribirte esto._

_Ahora el que te escribe es tu padrino Sirius!! ^__^_

_Bueno muchacho yo te voy a enseñar como conquistar a varias chicas._

_La clave esta en matarlas con una sonrisa y decirles cosas lindas._

_Ahora el que te escribe es Remus tu otro tío._

_Espero que te comportes como todo un caballero y no como tu padrino ¬¬U._

_Oye que te pasa, no querrás que tu sobrino sea un aburrido como vos aparte tu eres un tío falso en cambio yo si voy a ser alguien para él =)._

_Basta de pelear ustedes dos!!._

_Bueno hijo ahora el que te escribe es tu padre, yo lo único que deseo es que seas feliz con la personas que ames y que la cuides con tu vida._

_Sabrás cuando la chica de tu sueños entre en tu vida, porque primeros serás su amigo y después te darás cuenta de que la amas._

_Bueno así fue como me encontré a tu madre pero de una forma diferente._

_Claro porque vos siempre me molestabas desde primero y me hacías llorar con tus estupidas bromas._

_Bueno creo que lamentablemente se nos acabo el tiempo y no pudimos escribir nada por culpa de ustedes dos con sus estupidas peleas._

_Te deseamos lo mejor Harry._

_P/D: aquí te dejamos unos presentes._

_P/D: como podrás ver tu padre dejo los lentes aquí porque se compro unos nuevos y con más volumen (Ciego!!!)._

_No me parece gracioso Canuto y Lunatico¬¬*_

_Bueno adiós te queremos._

_James, Lily, Sirius y Remus._

_Termine de leer la carta, una lagrima callo de mi rostro pero la limpie de inmediato, me fije en los presentes que estaban aun en la caja, al parecer la pulsera era de mi madre, los anteojos obvio de mi padre, la foto y de quien más podría ser que de Sirius su padrino cuando todavía asistía a Hogwarts y el relicario era de Remus y el cuadro  era de parte de los cuatros ya que allí se encontraban sentados en el césped  de los jardines  de Hogwarts._

_- Cómo sabías que estaba la caja en Hogwarts?- pregunte al cabo de un rato._

_- Bueno… mis papas me habían comentado sobre esto pero ellos no tenían idea de donde se encontraba este pequeño presente- respondió la pelirroja._

_Casi sin pensarlo me acerque a ella y la abrace diciendo más que gracias. Después de un rato me separe de ella me di cuenta de que Ginny estaba sorprendida. Una sonrisa surcó  mis labios._

_- No sabes lo feliz que me hiciste con esto- dije mientras nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la casa._

**_N/A:_**

**_Holasss_****_ gente linda del ff, se que este capitulo me quedo horrible  pero el próximo va a estar  un poco mejor._**

**_Bye_**

****

**_Dedicado a:_**

**__**

**_Bea_****_: Muchas gracias por leer este intento de fic la verdad no me gusto mucho este chap para ser sincera, pero vamos a lo de tu petición voy a tratar de hacerlo, porque no soy muy buena en la parte de humor pero tengo pensado poner celos, ya se me va a ocurrir algo._**

****

**_P/D: a Todos los lectores que me manden reviews diciéndome que no les gusto mi  fic, les ruego que me den una explicación del porque, así pueda mejorar._**

****

**_Bye._**


	3. capitulo 3

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 3 

_-Valla ya era hora de que regresaran, a propósito porque se tardaron tanto?-pregunto Ron  mientras se servia un poco de puré de papas._

_- Eso no es de tu importancia Ron- respondió Ginny _

_- Hay que carácter- dijo Ron mientras sin disimulo toma la mano de Hermione._

_- Apropósito se enota que hablaron un montón- dijo cínicamente Harry al percatarse de el comportamiento raro de sus mejores amigos._

_- Oh!! Enserio, y fue más que una simple charla sino que hubo  algo más- dijo Ginny ce la misma manera que Harry._

_- Bueno muchachos los dejo solos- dijo de repente Ginny con un extraño cambio de humor._

_Harry se percato de esto al ver el rostro de la pelirroja,  la tenía triste  como si estuviera deprimida por algo._

_Después de ese día Ginny andaba muy distante de Harry, cada vez que se lo cruzaba por  el patio o la cocina ella se iba sin decir ninguna palabra solo un "buenos días" y "un buenas noches" salí de la boca de la pelirroja._

_Un día Harry o aguanto más y subió para ir al cuarto de la menor de los Weasley._

_Primero golpeo la puerta, pero no recibía respuesta alguna del otro lado, deicidio entonces entrar con algo de nervios porque Ron le había comentado que una vez entro  y su hermana y por poco lo mata diciéndole que a su cuarto ningún  varón tenia que entrar y menos él._

_Hablo en voz alta pronunciando el nombre de la menor de los Weasley pero tampoco con eso recibió respuesta._

_Entonces entró totalmente al cuarto._

_Harry abrió lo más grande que pudo cuando contemplo aquella habitación, estaba repleta de posters escrito por ella, eran en realidad afiches. Lo que más lo sorprendió fue una en especial  que decía:_

_La muerte es algo que busco…_

_Desde hace mucho tiempo…_

_Y que muy pronto voy a encontrar…_

_Para poder librarme de este sufrimiento_

_Que llevo en el fondo de mi corazón…_

_Al saber que el amor de mi vida no me es correspondido_

_Y ser apuñalada por la espalda por sus mejores amigos._

_Ginny Weasley_

****

_Harry se puso pálido al terminar de leer aquellas palabras._

_Siguió contemplando el cuarto cuando encontró otro afiche que le llamo la atención._

_Con una simple lagrima_

_Se escapan miles de sentimientos_

_Como odio, angustia, miedo, alegría, enojo…_

_Con tan solo una simple gota de agua salada_

_Puedes despedirte de una persona que ya _

_No esta en este mundo._

_Una lagrima oculta_

_Varios misterios que _

_Solo el corazón puede descubrir._

_Ginny Weasley_

_Harry no podía creer que aquellas palabras eran de Ginny, aquella dulce persona con la que charlaba animadamente desde hace unos días._

_- Disfrutaste tu lectura Harry?- pregunto la voz de Ginny que sonaba algo…  furiosa?_

_El aludido pego un salto al sentir el tono de ella._

_- Gin… yo solo venia a ver que era lo que te ocurría- respondió Harry algo nervioso._

_- Mira Harry voy a contar hasta 10 y si veo que aun estas aquí no dudare ni un minuto en lanzarte un hechizo- amenazo Ginny._

_ Harry salio  despacio antes de salir intento decir algo pero después se arrepintió y se fue sin pronunciar ni una palabra._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Buenos días a todos!!- se escucho en la cocina la voz alegre de Ginny._

_Harry la miraba extrañado, ayer estaba que lo mataba y hoy se comportaba alegre y sin tristeza alguna._

_La pelirroja sintió la mirada del "chico que vivió" en su nuca._

_- Ah!!, por cierto Harry necesito hablar con vos más tarde sobre algo muy importante- dijo Ginny sin mirarlo._

_El día transcurrió tranquilamente para todos bueno no tanto._

_Ginny lo llamo a Harry  que este estaba subiendo por las escaleras._

_Se fueron directamente al cuarto de Virginia._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Harry lamento haberte tratado así es que no me sentía con ganas de hablar y mis humores no estaban muy buenos que digamos- dijo Ginny después de que entraron en el cuarto de esta._

_- No yo lo lamento no debí haber entrado sin permiso a tu cuarto sabiendo aun más que vos no estabas- dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha._

_- Lo pasa Harry es que recibí varias apuñaladas en la espalda y un pequeño problema- explico Ginny._

_- Gin sabes que me puedes contar todo lo que quieras sabes que siempre vas a ser mi amiga- dijo Harry._

_- Tengo unas ganas tremenda de contarte lo que me ocurre con el problema que tengo- dijo Ginny un poco triste._

_- Gin te escucho no importa el tipo de problema sea sabes que yo siempre voy a estar con vos- dijo Harry._

_- Espero no te vallas a enojar conmigo por esto – decía Ginny mientras sacaba el afiche  que Harry había leído._

_Ella le mostró la parte donde decía "Al saber que el amor de mi vida no es correspondido"._

_- Creo que exagere un poco al poner "El amor de mi vida" – dijo Ginny._

_- Ese es tu problema?-preguntó Harry._

_- Si, bien pues mira el chico que me gusta es como un amor prohibido, porque el es de otra  sociedad o sea que el es rico y yo soy de una sociedad media- respondió Ginny._

_- Y se puede saber quién es ese chico?- pregunto Harry haciéndose más o menos la idea del nombre del chico, inmediatamente se descarto._

_- Se que te va a molestar un poco, pero el chico que me gusta es Draco Malfoy- respondió mirando al piso._

_- Qué?- cuestiono el ojiverde sin creer lo que había oído._

_- Draco Malfoy- repitió pero rápidamente agrego- Pero creo que es más un capricho que otra cosa._

_- Por qué lo dices?- pregunto Harry._

_- Bien pues creo que el no esta a mi alcance y que creo que me esta gustando otra persona pero aun no estoy segura- respondió Ginny._

_- Porque dices eso, yo escuche que en el amor no hay distancia y que todo se puede- dijo Harry._

_- Gracias Harry- dijo Ginny mirando hacia otro lado._

_- Gin y que le ves de lindo a Draco- dijo Harry un poco curioso y… celoso? **{que le a él de lindo  que no tenga yo}** Harry ante este pensamiento sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para ver si ese pensamiento pero no se iba._

_- Bueno… me gusta su actitud  fría pero a la vez dulce conmigo- dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada- pero creo que él solo me vera como una simple chica, pero como ya te dije ahora no se que siento en este momento por él ya que otro chico apareció y me siento confundida._

_- Y se puede saber quien es?- cuestiono Harry_

_- Eso es un secreto- respondió Ginny- pero cuando tenga mis sentimientos claro te lo voy a decir._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola!!!! Se que no lo soy la mejor en escribir fic de Harry/Ginny  esta es la segunda que hago._**

****

**_Dedicado a:_**

****

**_Bea_****_:_****_ espero que te halla gustado este capitulo si se que todavía no he metido a otros personajes pero en el próximo capitulo (ya estoy trabajando en eso) van a aparecer más personajes, te aclaro que Harry no pudo seguir en el colegio porque Dumbledore no lo permite así que Ginny no podrá asistir este año al colegio al igual que los otros, por las cosas que van a ocurrir más adelante._**

**_Perdón si es que no lo aclare._**

****

**_Azkaban: gracias por leer mi fic este capitulo tambien va para ti._**

****


	4. capi 4

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 4 

_Harry después de esa tarde nunca más volvió a hablar de ese tema para no poner mal a la pequeña pelirroja._

_#####Flash back#####_

_- Mira Harry esta es otra razón por la que mi humor cambio- dijo Ginny mientras le entregaba una carta algo arrugada._

_Este la agarro y la leyó._

****

**_Mi_****_ querida Ginny:_**

****

**_Se que te va a sorprender del porque te estoy escribiendo bien pues verás y creo que sabrás mi padre es un Mortifago._**

****

**_Te preguntaras también por que te lo cuento, pues es porque quiero que entiendas que por tu bien y por el bien también mío es mejor estar separados._**

****

**_Tu vida corre peligro si te quedas a mi lado pero es que tienes que entender que yo me tengo que enfrentar a mi padre o tendré que unirme a su ejercito al igual que mis entupidos amigos._**

****

**_Quiero que sepas que yo siempre te quise pero por algunos motivos nunca te lo pude decir._**

****

**_Una es porque creo que es el más obvio, yo soy un enemigo de tu hermano y de Potter._**

****

**_Una vez escuche que vos te preguntabas del porque odio a Potter bien pues verás que en primer año yo le ofrecí mi amistad y el me la rechazo y prefirió la de tu hermano, no es que odie a tu hermano si no es que mi padre me obligo a ser así, él me crió así._**

****

**_Te escribo esta carta para decirte que te amo (aunque creo que no soy correspondido)_**

****

**_Y para despedirme definitivamente de ti porque no creo salir con vida después de lo que voy a hacer._**

****

**_Sin más que decirte me despido de la mujer que ha robado mi corazón al haberme regalado una simple sonrisa._**

****

**_Nunca olvidare tu rostro mi querida Ginny._**

****

**_Draco Malfoy_**

_Harry después de haber leído aquella carta._

_- Wow, no me imagine que él escribiera algo así- dije algo sorprendido._

_- Y lo peor es que aún no recibo noticia alguna de él, yo le quiero responder pero no se donde esta- dijo Ginny algo triste._

_- Y le vas a decir que sí, me imagino- dije algo celoso **{ojala diga que no, porque yo soy el indicado para ella, hay pero que egocéntrico soy jejejeje =)} **sacudí rápidamente la cabeza para sacarme aquellos sentimientos y al igual que la vez anterior no pude, creo que ya debo de aceptarlo…ella me gusta._

_- La verdad Harry, te conté que estoy un poco confundida y desde hace días que ya trato de tener  claros mis sentimientos pero creo que ahora si los tengo bien despejados  y le quería responder que para mi él era un amigo muy preciado - respondió Ginny_

_- Y ahora me vas a decir quién es?-pregunte algo ilusionado **{ jejeje pobre de Draco, ja ya no tiene oportunidad con mi Ginny}**_

_- Algún día Harry, algún día te lo diré- respondió Ginny_

_##### Fin del Flash back#####_

_El chico de anteojos no se percato de un par de ojos lo estaba observando, y antes de bajar las escaleras…_

_- Banzai!!! –se escucho el grito de los gemelos cuando se abalanzaron hacia Harry._

_- Pero que…- atino a decir antes de caer al  piso. _

_Los gemelos alzaron a Harry y se lo llevaron a su cuarto._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Harry amigo- dijo George._

_- ¿Cómo lograste salir del cuarto de Ginny sin ningún rasguño?- pregunto Fred._

_- ¿Tan mala es cuando ustedes entran?-  pregunto Harry._

_- Si- dijeron los gemelos afirmando con la cabeza._

_- Responde Harry como le  hiciste?- volvió a preguntar Fred._

_- Y nada- respondió Harry._

_- Fred creo que esa pregunta fue al vicio porque sabemos que a nuestra hermana…- no pudo seguir porque alguien había abierto la puerta  y se estaba acercando lentamente hacia uno de los gemelos._

_- Se puede saber por que  están hablando de mis sentimientos con Harry!!- dijo Ginny mientras corría a Fred por el cuarto- Cuando voy a tener unos hermanos normales!!!_

_George y Harry tenían los  ojos bien abiertos_

_- Me pregunto como se dio cuenta de que nosotros estábamos hablando de ella?- le pregunto a Harry._

_- Tengo la mente en blanco- respondió el aludido._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunto Hermione que recién había llegado al cuarto._

_Ginny cuando sintió la voz de Hermione se paro de golpe y le dijo que ellos habían estado hablando de ella y cuando termino, Hermione se le unió a Ginny  y las dos persiguieron al pobre de Fred._

_- Por Merlín, ahora las mujeres se rebelaron, ¿Qué habrán comido? - dijo George._

_- Qué dijiste!!- dijeron las chicas._

_- Que acaso son sordas?- pregunto George y agrego- o son lentas._

_Termino de decir esto cuando George se unió a Fred  mientras corrían para que las chicas no los atraparan._

_Harry observaba aquella escena muy divertido, ya que cuando entro la pelirroja prefirió no decir nada._

_El ojiverde miraba como si estuviera hinoptizado a la pelirroja, ese cabello rojo fuego, esos ojos marrones, todo su ser…_

_Pero cambiando el tema, en verdad ese momento era para recordar, jamás sintió esa tranquilidad en su pecho excepto la vez en que conoció a sus dos mejores amigos y a la familia de Ron pero con la persona con la que realmente se encariño fue con la madre del pelirrojo, ella desde que lo conoció lo trato como uno más de la familia, como uno de sus hijos, pero no siempre es todo color de rosa…_

_- Fred, George, Harry, Hermione y Ginny bajen de inmediato!!!- se escucho la voz de la señora Weasley._

_Todos bajaron preguntándose que era lo que ocurría._

_Pero cuando ya estaban en la sala se encontraron con la  imagen de Arthur Weasley muy mal herido._

_- Qué ocurrió?- preguntaron los chicos._

_- Los mortifagos entraron_

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Su padre se repondrá rápido, solo tuvo algunos rasguños, leves golpes y sigue un poco perturbado- dijo la señora Weasley cuando salio del cuarto._

_- Mamá…- dijo Fred._

_- Que pasó con Percy?- pregunto George._

_La señora Weasley al oír aquella pregunto sus ojos inmediatamente se pusieron tristes._

_- Percy…Percy _

_- Murió…- interrumpió la voz del Señor Weasley._

_- Pero como pasó?- pregunto Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos. _

_- Fue acorralado por cuatro mortifagos y al recibir la maldición "cruciatus" de cuatro varitas, no lo pudo soportar- respondió el padre de los pelirrojos con la mirada triste.- si tan solo hubiese llegado antes él seguiría vivo. _

_- Arthur tu no te debes culpar de algo que no hiciste, por algo paso lo que ocurrió- dijo en forma de apoyo Molly._

_- Pero…- dijo el señor Weasley._

_- Pero nada papá, ahora tienes que ir a descansar._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Mi señor el ejercito ya esta listo- se escucho la voz de unos de los encapuchados._

_- Muy bien mi fiel sirviente- respondió la voz áspera de El señor oscuro- Manda al ejercito comandado por Lucius Malfoy al Norte y tu te iras al este._

_- Si mi señor-respondió._

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Vete Pig vete lo más rápido que puedas, entrega esa carta antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_La pequeña lechuza voló lo más rápido que sus alas podían. _

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Entró a la habitación de una casa, para ser especifico en una habitación, la de su dueño._

_La pequeña ave se sentó en el rostro de su dueño para así poder despertarlo_

_Tras pasar unos escasos minutos  el chico se levanto de golpe por falta de aire._

_- Pero que…Pig?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras alzaba a su pequeña lechuza, le saco con cuidado la carta que tenia atada en su pata izquierda._

_La leyó y de inmediato se despertó por completo, se levanto de la cama volteando sin querer la carta.._

_La guerra se avecina a su casa los Mortifagos se acercan, llegaran para el ocaso del día de mañana_

_Avisa a tus padres para que se preparen._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Que onda!!!!!!!!!! Sinceramente este capitulo esta un asco de no ser por mi hermana (Leri por cierto lean sus fic que están muy buenas en especial "Delirios" (que chiva le hago a mi hermana mayor) enserió me encanta como va quedando pero enserio sister apurate con tu fic)  no lo publicaría._**

****

**_Ahora pasemos a lo bueno Reviews!!!!!!!_**

****

**_Bea_****_: Bueno gracias por tus reviews, por ti lo sigo, fuiste la primera que me mando uno, te pido que me digas cual es el nombre de tu fic así le echo una leida, espero que en este capitulo se te halla aclarado que la Ginny es la misma que la del principio, te explico que como es una adolescente y justo esta pasando por una etapa muy jodida( yo aun no la paso sinceramente) en la que el humor de uno cambia drásticamente y como esta un poco confundida pero al fin la libero de confusión . Por cierto quise meter a Draco porque me gusta y aparte quería que Harry se ponga celoso._**

****

**_No te olvides de darme el titulo de tu fic para que lo lea._**

**_Es que mis lentes se me han roto y no veo mucho que digamos sin ellos._**

****

**_Y no hace falta decir que este chapter esta dedicado para ti._**

**_Princess_****_ of darkness: Gracias por leer mi fic este chap va dedicado para ti también._**

****

**_Azkaban_****_: No hace falta agradecerme la dedicatoria a mi solo me basta que te haya gustado._**

****

**_Arwen_****_-chan: Gracias a ti también por leer mi fic, te confieso que casi mato a Draco pero me encanta así que no pude matarlo por esa razón, tratare de ponerlo en el próximo chapter, este capitulo va para ti también._**

****

**_Les confieso una cosita ya tengo escrito el final de este fic y cuando lo publique les pediré de favor si quieren que haga el epilogo._**

****

**_Bien pues ahora me voy a seguir mis otros fics porque sino me matan._**

****

**_Por si acaso alguna es fanática de Shaman King les pido de favor que lean mi fic "Visita nocturna"._**

****

**_Chao se despide Lian Black. _**


	5. Capitulo 5

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 5 

_- Papá, despierta- dijo por lo bajo Ron._

_- Qué es lo que sucede?- pregunto el señor Weasley._

_- Pig llego- dijo Ron._

_- Pero y eso que tiene- dijo el señor Weasley._

_- Desde hace días que no lo veía y aparte trajo una carta- dijo Ron mostrándole el trozo de papel._

_Arthur se sentó en la cama aun estaba con un poco de sueño agarro la carta y la leyó, después de terminar de leerla se levanto de inmediato de la cama._

_- Ve y levanta a tus hermanos y a Harry- dijo el señor Weasley- que vallan para la sala de estar._

_Ron se levanto sin preguntar nada, salio del cuarto de sus padres y se fue a la  primer habitación que estaba cerca._

_Entro despacio al cuarto de Ginny, se acerco sin hacer ruido a su cama._

_- Gin… Gin despierta- dijo Ron en vos baja._

_- Mmm? Qué es lo que ocurre?- pregunto una Ginny dormida._

_- Vamos a bajo papá nos llama- respondió Ron. _

_- Pero tengo sueño- dijo Ginny aun con los ojos cerrados._

_- Yo te voy a llevar entonces- dijo Ron para ver si ella se levantaba._

_- Ok- dijo Ginny.  _

_Ron alzo entre sus brazos a su hermana menor y la llevo a la sala de abajo_

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Cuando ya todos se encontraban en el pequeño salón._

_- Agarren todo lo que puedan, empaquen sus ropas nos vamos ahora de aquí- dijo sin preámbulos el señor Weasley._

_- Pero que es lo que ocurre papá?- pregunto Ginny_

_- No hay tiempo para respuestas, luego se los digo- respondió su padre_

_De inmediato todos subieron hacia sus cuartos, en eso  Ginny ve que a su papá se le cae algo, ella baja y lo recoge del piso._

_Se sorprendió mucho al reconocer que era una pequeña nota y que estaba escrita con la letra…_

_Sonrió para sus adentros y susurró su nombre._

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Harry tambien estaba con la incógnita deseaba saber por que el señor Weasley estaba tan preocupado y tambien quería saber por que el de marcharse tan repentinamente._

_La puerta se abre y  entra Ginny, Harry siente su mirada y se la media vuelta, le regala una sonrisa._

_- Harry…- fue lo único que pudo decir  mientras estiraba su mano entregándole la nota._

_Harry miró extrañado la nota, sinceramente no entendía el porque esa media sonrisa que tenia la pelirroja pero por otra parte entendió el porque la preocupación del señor Weasley._

_Ginny notó que Harry no entendía el por qué de aquella nota._

_- Harry la letra de aquella nota es de Draco, Draco mando la advertencia para que nosotros nos salvemos del ataque, o sea que él aun esta vivo-  dijo Ginny contenta._

_- Si- fue lo único que dijo Harry._

_~~~~******~~~~_

_Salimos de la madriguera con cautela, sentíamos que ya algunos de los mortifagos ya habían llegado, como lo supimos solo fue mísera suposición ya que estábamos demasiados nerviosos._

_Observe el rostro de Ginny se notaba miedo y angustia, no me hacia falta preguntarme por quien estaba angustiada ya que lo sabía perfectamente, realmente debo aceptar que me pone un poco celoso porque sinceramente me eh dado cuenta que la quiero pero más que a una amiga, para mi ella ya no era solo la hermanita de mi mejor amigo sino que es... es... bueno todavía no lo defino pero se que un día de estos lo sabré pero por lo pronto me quedare con este sentimiento._

_Todavía estaba todo oscuro no se sentía no los grillos cantando, en el aire se sentía tensión._

_- Oh no, por Merlín se me callo- dijo Ginny._

_- Que ocurre?- pregunte dándome la vuelta._

_- Mi camafeo se me a caído- respondió._

_- Queres que lo valla a buscar?- pregunte._

_- No- respondió casi de inmediato- ::suspiro:: ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos por que creo que nos quedamos y no quiero que nos perdamos._

_Comenzamos de inmediato la caminata pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya estábamos perdidos realmente con la oscuridad no se podía divisar nada._

_Estuvimos divagando por más de media hora por el bosque ya que no encontramos ninguna salida y ni encontramos a los Weasley._

_- rayos- dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba._

_- Qué ocurre?-pregunte_

_- Nada solo que me raspe- respondió la pelirroja._

_- A ver- dije levantándole el pie._

_- Creo que no es nada grave- dijo Virginia totalmente sonrojada._

_- No, hay que limpiarla porque sino se puede infectar- dije._

_Después de unos minutos..._

_Se podía ver los primeros rayos del sol que anunciaba el amanecer._

_Una mano de plata salio detrás de un par de árboles y agarró por detrás a Ginny._

_- Gin... creo que estamos dando vueltas- dije._

_Silencio..._

_- Gin?- gire mi cabeza y no la encontré._

_Empecé a buscarla desesperadamente  por todos lados y no había signo alguno de ella._

_De pronto de cada costado empezaron a salir los mortifagos y yo de inmediato saque mi varita y me trate de esconder._

_- Será que estará aquí?- pregunto uno de los encapuchados._

_- Lo más seguro es que si- Respondió el otro- ya que debe de estar buscando a su amiguita._

_- Dejen de hablar y búsquenlo ya que el señor lo desea-dijo el de mano de plata- y ni se les ocurra matarlo o hacerle algo._

_El grupo de mortifagos comenzó la búsqueda, mientras yo trataba de adentrarme aun más en el bosque._

_Caminaba y caminaba en la nada hasta que veo una escena que me dejo sin habla._

_- Vamos pequeña se que el chico Potter estaba con vos, por qué no me dices en donde se encuentra?- pregunto una voz conocida por Harry._

_- Crees que soy bastante estupida como para decirte en donde se encuentra- respondió Ginny._

_- No se si eres estupida o valiente al enfrentarte a la misma muerte- dijo El señor tenebroso- vamos dime y capas que te deje vivir._

_- Por favor cuéntale ese cuento a otro, porque eso yo no me lo creo- dijo Virginia._

_El lord tenebroso se acerco lentamente hasta la pelirroja y sin previo aviso la golpeo. El golpe fue bastante fuerte ya que ella callo de espalda y se lastimo el brazo con una pierna._

_Harry se tuvo que contener para no salir._

_- Ahora me dirás?- pregunto el Voldemort tranquilamente._

_- Ni loca- respondió Ginny._

_- No juegues con tu suerte pequeña- dijo enojándose El lord oscuro_

_Lord Voldemort levanto su varita y murmuro un "Wingardium Leviosa" y al segundo Ginny se elevo en el aire._

_- Ahora me dirás?- volvió preguntar._

_- No- respondió la pelirroja._

_- Te lo buscaste- dijo y con un movimiento de la varita hizo que Ginny cayera bruscamente al suelo._

_Ginny no grito de dolor pero se podía notar que estaba bastante mal._

_- Me vas a decir? o prefieres seguir así- dijo._

_- No!!- dijo fuerte pero sin gritar._

_- Esta bien- dijo Tranquilamente y volvió a levantar su varita- "Crucio"._

_Virginia no aguanto más y grito de dolor._

_Harry ya no lo soporto y salio de su escondite, saco su varita._

_El Lord giro su cabeza al sentir que alguien se acercaba y cuando vio a aquella persona sonrió para si mismo y murmuro por lo bajo y de inmediato estaba agarrando a Ginny._

_- Suéltala- dijo entre dientes Harry._

_- Y si no lo hago que?- pregunto irónicamente._

_- Maldito- Harry levanto su varita._

_- Has lo que quieres, pero si es que quieres que ella tambien sufra daños- dijo El señor tenebroso mientras lo miraba fijamente._

_- Que es lo que quieres?- pregunto Harry._

_- Esa es una pregunta bastante obvia no crees? yo te quiero a ti- respondió Voldemort._

_- Si me quieres aquí me tienes pero suéltala- dijo el ojiverde._

_- Si tu lo dices- dijo y la soltó bruscamente._

_Harry se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba Ginny la miro, ella estaba bastante malherida pero lo importante es que estaba con vida._

_- Vamos Potter levántate- dijo Lord Voldemort._

_Harry se levanto y camino un poco para quedar frente a frente con él._

_El lord levanta su varita  y murmuro algunas palabras y un chorro de luz dorada salen._

_Harry logra esquivarla pero solo a escasos segundos ya que solo logro cortarle el brazo._

_La pelea comenzó y en eso Ginny logra sacar su varita estaba a punto de decir un maleficio._

_El señor tenebroso hizo un leve giro y le lanzo un "Expelliarmus"._

_Y de inmediato Ginny salio despedida, cuando cayó se golpea la cabeza con una piedra y queda inconsciente, su varita estaba a más de dos metros de donde ella estaba._

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Este Chapter es un Asco ¬¬U no me gusto para nada. Les pido disculpas se que esta horrible._**

****

**_Hola!!! Primero en principal les pido mil disculpas por lo que me tarde pero en fin aquí tienen el quinto capitulo._**

****

**_Bueno ahora pasemos a lo lindo Los review!!! Y a las dedicatorias!!!:_**

****

**_Ginny Potter W: Hola!! No hace falta pedir perdón, lo importante es que ya me mandaste un revi (a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo leo un fic y no puedo mandar un reviews al instante), y tiene razón la muerte de Percy no es muy importante ya que … bueno eso no importa, jejeje me encantaría ver al Harry de la película así con esos pensamientos._**

****

**_Y no te preocupes leeré tu fic pero te pido un favor, yo me bajo los fic para leerlos tranquilamente y después mandos los reviews así que te pido que esperes mi revi._**

****

**_Ah!!!! y para los que quieran leer su fic léanlo en: "www.harryargentino.com"_**

****

**_Bea_****_: Hola bueno amiga aquí tienes el quinto chapter gracias por tu opinión tu revi es la que siempre espero con ansias para leerlo. _**

****

**_Por fa mandáme tu fic por lo que me cuentas en tu revi parece que esta bastante interesante y no creo que este raro sino que entretenido apurate en mandármela, _**

****

**_Princess_****_ of Darkness86: Gracias por el revi, y a mi tambien no me cae bien desde que leí el quinto libro._**

****

**_Solo Faltan dos capítulos para que termine este fic y si recibo bastantes reviews lo publicare rápido. Así que pónganse a mandar reviews._**

****

**_Por cierto el 5ª libro de Harry Potter y la orden del Fénix salga en Febrero cerca del 20 por ahí, jejeje yo ya lo reserve ^____^._**

****

**_Bueno nos vemos en otro chapter._**

****

**_Se despide Lian Black._**

****

**_Bueno se quieren se pueden pasar a leer mi otro fic que se llama " En la torre de Astronomía" es un Harry/ Ginny de un solo capitulo corto y realmente lo publiqué porque mi hermana me lo pidió y Tambien esta mi otro fic que tambien es un H/G que se llama "Recordando" ese es un poco triste ._**


	6. capitulo 6

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 6 

_Lord Voldemort se canso de tanto juego y decidió deshacerse de una buena vez del entrometido Potter._

_Levanto su varita, Harry lo imito._

_Ambos estaban cansados, por lo menos Harry ya que Voldemort no parecía estarlo._

_- Bien basta de rodeos- dijo Voldemort._

_- Lamentarás haber lastimado a Ginny- dijo Harry._

_- Hoy será el día más glorioso, hoy  tú morirás- dijo Voldemort._

_- Eso lo veremos- dijo Harry._

_Se podía notar que Harry estaba más que furioso._

_- Crucio- pronuncio el señor oscuro._

_Harry se quedo paralizado ya que el maleficio no había caído en el sino que…_

_- Peter?- dijo sorprendido Harry- por qué me protegiste?_

_- Tenia que saldar la deuda, tu me salvaste la vida hace cuatro años- respondió colagusano._

_- Colagusano hazte aun lado- dijo tranquilamente Voldemort._

_- Nn…no- dijo Peter_

_- Maldito traidor te atreves a revelarte ante mi- dijo Voldemort- Sabes que es lo que le sucede a los que me desobedecen?_

_- Si- respondió Peter._

_- Quieres morir?- pregunto el señor tenebroso._

_- Por él, si- dijo Peter más decidido- prefiero morir a seguir siendo una rata cobarde que traiciono a sus mejores amigos por un idiota que me utilizo. _

_- Avada Kedavra- murmuro el señor tenebroso_

_El cuerpo de Peter cayo pesadamente al suelo, pero antes de que le lanzaran la maldición…_

_- Harry,  perdóname- dijo Peter y luego escuchó como conjuraba la maldición._

_Harry escucho las ultimas palabras del ex merodeador no podía creer lo que dijo, pero aun así lo enfureció más de lo que estaba._

_- Ahora nadie podrá detenerme._

_Los dos volvieron a levantar sus varitas._

_- Avada Kedavra-gritaron al mismo tiempo._

_Las dos maldiciones rebotaron y chocaron en los cuerpos de los magos que lo habían conjurado._

_Ambos fueron disparados por distintos lados._

_Pero antes de que Harry sintiera la maldición vio algo o alguien enfrente de él._

_El lord oscuro había sido vencido por un chico de tan solo 17 años, ah pero el no se iba a ir solo, eso si que no, él lo acompañaría o eso era lo que creía._

_Callo de espaldas su varita exploto en mil pedazos y los ecos de las personas que murieron a manos del señor tenebroso que se encontraban en la varita  salieron, pero entraron en el cuerpo de Voldemort._

_Ginny que ya se había despertado estaba observando toda la escena no lo podía creer_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Hola gente linda como andan por allí espero que bien bueno en fin espero que les este gustando este fic ya que el próximo chapter es el final._**

****

**_Les prometo que para la próxima respondo lo que quieran._**

****


	7. 7

_El principio de una pesadilla y el final de un sueño_

Capitulo 7 

_:::::::::::::::::Pensamiento de Lord Voldemort:::::::::::::::::_

_Por mi injusticia_

_mi__ vida_

_a__ sido un infierno._

_Mate a varias personas inocentes_

_y__ ahora lo voy a pagar._

_Mi varita exploto en mil pedazos_

_los__ ecos escapan..._

_Todo sucede tan rápido que veo_

_que__ mi vida se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar_

_de__ ojos._

_Por fin mi alma escapa de esa cárcel_

_que__ era mi cuerpo._

_Se que he sido ruin con las personas_

_pero__ gracias a una pude escapar..._

_Salgo de ese lugar o ese cuerpo._

_El chico que mate es_

_la__ persona que quería destruir._

_Ahora lo que me espera es el infierno_

_Ahí  si tendré que luchar...._

_:::::::::::::::::Fin del pensamiento:::::::::::::::::_

_- Gracias Potter- dijo la voz de… no, no era la voz de ese ser malvado que era el Voldemort sino que era la voz de Tom?_

_Ginny no lograba creer que Voldemort estaba muerto y Harry?_

_No lo podía divisar, porque estaba ciega del dolor que tenia en varias parte del cuerpo, sacudió levemente la cabeza para así poder despejarse._

_Cuando su vista volvió a la normalidad diviso a lo lejos un cuerpo, ella trato de correr lo más que pudo, le costo un poco, claro al tener una pierna rota, el brazo izquierdo lastimado y la cabeza sangrando a quien no le costaría._

_Ella se sentó al costado de Harry, le toco el cuello, las muñecas, no tenía pulso…_

_Sus ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas._

_- Harry, por favor despierta!!- Ginny lo movía, no quería comprender que él ya estaba muerto._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_"Que raro"_

_"¿En donde estoy?"_

_"Que tranquilidad"_

_"¿Estaré muerto?"_

_" Mmmm? Quien esta ahí?"_

**_"Hijo"_**

****

**_"Harry cariño"_**

****

_" Mamá? Papá?"_

_"No saben lo feliz que estoy de verlos"_

**_"Nosotros también lo estamos"_**

****

**_"Pero todavía no es tu hora"_**

****

_" por que? Ya estoy muerto"_

**_"eso es un error aun no estas muerto porque no te juzgaron ni vendrán a juzgarte como ya te dije es un error"_**

****

_"Pero entonces en donde estoy"_

**_"Estas en el hilo de la vida se podría decir"_**

****

_"Cedric?"_

**_"Como estas Harry"_**

****

_"Pero… ¿Por qué no he muerto?"_

**_"Porque tienes un asunto pendiente y hay una persona en especial que quiere que vivas"_**

****

_"Pero yo no quiero regresar, después de todo lo que pase por fin puedo estar con ustedes, no creen que merezco descansar"_

**_"Pero que acaso no entiendes que al final si estaremos juntos pero por ahora tienes que regresar"_**

_A lo lejos escucho una voz conocida para él, era la voz de Ginny…_

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Harry por favor despierta!!! Por favor… no se que haría se te perdiera, se que es tarde pero te necesito para estar con vida…Harry no sabes lo mucho que te quiero!!- decía Ginny llorando en el pecho de Harry._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Ginny, nunca me gusto verla llorar, para mi eso es el infierno, me destruía verla así._

_Realmente la quería… realmente la amo._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_Sentí la mano de Harry  que rozaba mi mejilla yo la agarre, él se sentó a duras penas porque se dio cuenta de que tenia las costillas rotas._

_Lo vi a los ojos no lo soporte y lo abrace._

_Después de un momento el me levanto el mentón y poco a poco se acerco a mi para darme un delicado y tierno beso en los labios._

_~~~~~~~******~~~~~~~_

_- Perdóname, no quería hacerte llorar- dijo Harry después de separarse de ella._

_- Por favor prométeme que no te vas a separar de mi- dijo Ginny._

_- Te lo prometo- dijo el ojiverde antes de darle otro beso._

_Se levantaron con dificultad y se fueron a buscar a los demás._

_Por fin la guerra había terminado…_

_Será que ahora si podré vivir en paz con las personas que amo y que quiero?_

_Bueno hasta que el destino lo decida así será…_

_Fin_

**_N/A:_**

****

**_Perdón por la tardanza es que me demore mucho en otras cosas aunque pasando a este capitulo final realmente no me gusto ( Si quieren les puedo hacer un epilogo si lo quieren) bueno nos vemos en otro fic._**

****

**_Las dedicatorias:_**

****

**_ Ginny Potter: gracias por el revi, sisisisi soy muy malal ò_ó Jejejejejejeje. Te lo dedico. Oye dime como se llama tu fic por que se me olvido y no lo pude leer. Please te lo pido._**

****

**_Y por ultimo par mi amiga Cleo-Lil que casi siempre me mando un revi en los capítulos de este fic._**


End file.
